1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensing device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, many types of sensors are developed and installed in various systems and electronic apparatuses. For example, there is a system to detect the attitude of an object using a sensing device equipped with an acceleration sensor, gyro sensor, geomagnetic sensor, temperature sensor or the like.
A commonly used sensing device includes a sensor module including plural sensors, a microcomputer, a ROM, a RAM and the like. Parameters for each sensor (for example, a correction parameter to correct a detection error caused by characteristics of the sensor, and so on) are written in the ROM. For example, at the time of initialization such as at the time of startup after power is turned on, the microcomputer reads out parameters from the ROM and writes the parameters into the RAM. After that, the microcomputer carries out, at high speeds, various kinds of processing (for example, processing to correct detection errors due to characteristics of the sensor, and the like) related to each sensor using parameters written in the RAM.
JP-A-2009-134071 is an example of related art.
However, parameters written in the RAM can be destroyed by noise or the like. When parameters are destroyed, problems may occur in the subsequent operations of the sensing device. For example, when the correction parameter written in the RAM is destroyed, wrong correction processing may be carried out and the performance of the sensing device may be impaired.